Rio: Bad Bad Rubber Piggy (IDK Collection)
by Digital Riot
Summary: When Nigel finds a way to send objects back in time, a rubber piggy can be all it takes to cause extreme destruction. A parody of Invader Zim Episode Bad Bad Rubber Piggy
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys. Now this story was made to be a one shot story. But I decided that reading one huge chapter is too much so I'm making this into chapters. Enjoy.**

Nigel had found a way to send things back in time. When this discovery was made he almost exploded in a fit of happiness.

"finally now I have found a way to destroy Blu. With this machine I can stop Blu from ever escaping my grasp in Rio, or from existing period!" Nigel said to Gabi, and his newest evil henchman Tai.

"Oooooh!" Gabi and Tai said simultaneously.

"Now I just need something to test it and make sure it works!" Nigel started pacing back and forth pondering.

Nigel picked up a toy ball, set the machine to a few minutes before and threw it into the machine. A vase broke behind him without the ball being seen.

"Oh I forgot to clean that!" Tai said hopping down. Tai was a Iguana with red spikes coming from his nose to his tail.

"perfect. The machine works. " Nigel yawned and decided to go to sleep.

Gabi was tired and went to sleep, but Tai stayed up gazing at the time portal.

"Woah, this is coool!" Tai said gazing at the light Fl the portal, which turned from blue to a milky pink color to a purple color.

"I don't think Nigel will mind if I test the machine s little bit." Tai started pressing buttons on the machine, he unknowingly set the machine to 1989 and set the city to Moose Lake, Minnesota.

He then took one of his favorite toys, a rubber pig, and threw it into the machine.

Tai looked curiously at the machine, anticipating something to happen but nothing did.

"Ehhh whatever. In going to bed." Tai went to sleep.

Blu was asleep inside his nest with his family, when a disturbing thought came to his head. He had a memory of Moose Lake.

One day he was with Linda riding a bike around the town, and out of nowhere a rubber pig came, hit the tire and sent Blu and Linda flying.

Blu, not knowing how to fly back then, crashed face first into the sidewalk. Linda not far behind but having a helmet on crashed next to him.

The bike also went up in the air and landed on Blu.

Blu immediately woke up.

He looked at his wing and found a scar on it he never seen before.

"AAAHHH!" Blu started to yell running around the nest.

Jewel woke up.

"Blu, what is it?" Jewel said.

"I just remembered something terrible from when I was child, that I guess I forgot. Anyway I looked at my wing and saw this scar. I never seen it before!"

Jewel loomed at Blu's wing squinting her eyes.

"Blu, that scar has always been there. You would never stop talking about it. Remember?" Jewel said. She went back to sleep closing her eyes.

"You probably just forgot. Good night."

Blu looked back at his wing. He was pretty sure he never saw the scar before. But there it was in his wing, along with a memory he could have swore never happened.

He calmed down and decided Jewel was right.

"Stupid rubber pigs!" He murmured going to sleep next to Jewel.

The next day Nigel had woken up and decided to tinker with the machine even further. When he looked at a computer screen he saw a video playing the damage the rubber pig, Tai sent the night before, had caused.

"TAI, GABI GET OVER HERE!" He yelled. Immediately the pink and black tree frog and iguana stood before Nigel.

"Which one of you two sent a rubber pig into the time machine?" He asked.

Gabi pointed at Tai.

"Tai why would you do that? You know. How many side effects could have been caused?" Nigel asked.

"Well, I don't a rubber piggy would have caused that much damage. Its just a toy." Tai said.

"If that TOY was put in the wrong place it could have sparked a series of events forever altering that future and our present!" Nigel said.

Gabi and Tai were confused.

"But Nigel, what actually happened?" Gabi asked.

Nigel looked at the computer. The screen showed the side effects the toy pig had caused.

"Well bad memories. Nothing much. Your luck-" Nigel was struck with realization.

"Hey if we send enough of those toys to cause havoc and destruction, it might just drove Blu crazy . Crazy enough maybe enough to the point of death!" Nigel grew a smile on his face.

"Tai! Get me another rubber pig. Now!"

Tai disappeared looking for another one.

"Gabi, I need you to spy on Blu. And tell me everything that is happening to him and what the pigs have done. Now go!"

Gabi left and went to go find her Blu target.

Blu and the rest of the village was at the pit of doom. A Fútbol game was going on. The Spix Macaws vs. The Great Horned Owl.

Blu was chosen by Eduardo to play in the game and was doing pretty good.

He had control of the ball but then another flashback came to him.

He was sitting on the couch inside the living room back in Linda's home. He was around 4 years old (10 years old in human years).

A rubber pig flew out of nowhere and hit Blu in the back of the head. He went flying from from the sheer force of it and crashed into a bunch of dishes.

Right now, Blu having the flashback snapped back into reality but lost control of the ball. A owl stole it and scored a goal.

The game went on for another half hour without incident but when Blu came back he was questioned by Eduardo.

"What happened when you lost control on the field?" He asked.

"I had a terrible flashback. But I'm okay now Eduardo." He said. Blu flew back home.

I have to figure out where these rubber pigs are coming from. He thought to himself.


	2. D A M A G E

Blu was inside of his nest thinking to himself. He had found a bunch of little dots on the side of his face when a rubber pig made him trip and fall on a porcupine when he was kid.

Where are these pigs coming from, Blu thought to himself pacing back and forth. This happened 3 times and each time he found a new scar physically or mentally.

Another flashback happened to him

He was sitting on a window sill looking outside the window in moose lake when a Rubber Pig flew out if nowhere and hit the window.

Blu as a little chick fell backwards and landed on a radiator where he was burned on the back.

Blu snapped back to reality and saw a burn mark on his back. Jewel walked by looking at Blu, she noticed he was looking at his back.

"Im sure the burn mark isn't that visible anymore. Eduardo didn't notice it yet!" She said hopefully. She then applied a fluid that came from a fruit that she had and put it on his back.

The burn site started to burn but it felt good to Blu.

"Aahhh, that feels better." He groaned.

"You know Blu you really needed to be more careful when you were a kid. I understand you kept seeing this rubber pig thing but you got seriously injured as a chick. Your lucky nothing worst happened. " Jewel said rubbing Blu on the back.

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Blu was still confused. He could remember all of this stuff happening as a kid but didn't seem to know it ever happened until now. Why.

There was only one other place he could turn to. The internet. Now Eduardo still banned human technology from the village but Blu secretly hid a phone under his nest.

Neither Jewel nor the kids found out about it and Blu was happy about that.

He turned the phone on and looked up his problem. He found a forum about how it could be possible to replace objects in the past with objects in the present. This intrigued Blu.

But who would do something like this. The answer came as clear as day. Nigel.

Another flashback.

Blu was on a skateboard a few months before his trio to Rio. He was skating down the street when he saw a toy alien.

He tried to chase it but his skateboard got replaced with a rubber pig. He crashed face first into a tree after failing to stop the pig.

The impact was so hard bark on the other side of the tree fell off.

Blu snapped back to reality.

He looked at mirror and found the tip of his beak missing, a huge scar over his eye Nd fake teeth inside his jaw.

"Why do I have fake teeth?" Blu asked himself out loud.

Jewel walked by again holding Iago in her wings.

"Because your missing the tip of your beak remember. You can't chew or hold on to food properly." Jewel said.

Blu has to stop Nigel before this became too serious.

"Soon Blu will be destroyed, soon very soon. These simple rubber pigs proved to be quite valuable Tai." Nigel said.

Tai was curled into a ball crying. Gabi was trying to sooth him rubbing his back.

"Why [sniff] did you..[sniff].. Take my rubber piggy?" he said on the floor.

"its okay Tai. Im pretty sure there's more rubber piggy's at Mallmart." Gabi said.

"Gabi, since Tai is… Emotional… I need you to fetch me my supply of toy pigs." Nigel said to her.

"Nigel, can't you see that your killing Tai? Don't you think you should quit it with destroying Blu right now. If I was in his position I would be on the floor crying too!" Gabi said.

"Well your not in his position. Go now!" Nigel said.

"Sometimes I don't know how I found you attractive Nigel." Gabi said hopping away.

"I don't know either. YOU'RE A TREE FROG FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. IM A COCKATOO! " Nigel yelled.

Tai was still on the floor crying.

"Useless ." Nigel said disgusted." Just like Charlie. Except maybe a little smarter."

Blu was still looming at his synthetic teeth. They looked alright but Blu couldn't shut INS beak all the way. And if he did teeth would stick out his beak.

But luckily for him Jewel was there. She saw him obviously upset with his appearance.

"You know Blu. I actually find your teeth and scars kind of… attractive" she said.

"Really?" Blu asked. Jewel cuddled next to him under his wing.

"Yeah, I feel a little more protected by those things. If something attacks us you could bite and kill it, and those scars could deter any other kind of threat." Jewel said honestly.

Jewel fell asleep. If I stay like this, it might not be so bad. Blu thought.

Besides Nigel couldn't have that many rubber pigs. Right?


	3. F R E E D O M

Blu had woke up to the light of the sun over the Amazon. He let out a big yawn and decided to go around and look for something to eat.  
Jewel and the kids were gone, they went to the claybanks with Aunt Mimi. So Blu was by himself all day.  
He flew up to a mango tree and took one, he tried to take a bite out of it but his teeth were in the way. He tried biting the mango again, but this time he bit his tongue.  
"Ow, that hurt!" Blu saw a small sliver of blood coming from the bruise.  
Blu frowned and tried to find something more liquid to eat. After searching he finally found a berry tree. Some blueberries were on the tree. Happily Blu plucked them off the branches and then ate them.  
That is if Nigel hadn't decided to send a rubber pig back in time again.  
This flashback was again, back in Moose Lake.  
Blu was playing with a toy helicopter. Albeit the helicopter was much bigger the him, he still managed to use the remote to get it off the ground.  
The helicopter was in the air and Blu was happy. He made it do backflips somersaults all the tricks in the book.  
Until his remote got replaced with a toy pig. When Blu saw the pig he was terrified and ran away from it quick as lighting.  
But then the helicopter lost control and started chasing Blu. Blu terrified tripped and the helicopter blades well… it didn't kill him but he was tragically scarred.  
The flashback was over.  
Blu looked and found he was wearing a blue jacket with a black collar and black buttons. The jacket covered his wings so he couldn't fly.  
He looked under the jacket and found he had no feathers. The only feathers he had were on his head and his tail.  
"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW," Blu yelled clenching his teeth, something he never done before but felt awfully satisfying, "NIGEL WILL PAY!"

Blu went to embark on the journey to find Nigel, but since he couldn't fly anymore he had to walk. He would have warned Jewel about his whereabouts but he was too angry right now.  
He walked around the village searching, searching and seeking for Nigel. He eventually gave up and returned home .  
His home looked different too. And also one other thing too. Roberto was in it too. Asleep on his nest.  
Blu knew that Nigel altering the past would affect the future but he didn't understand exactly what happened.  
Blu woke Roberto up.  
"Oh, hey Blu." Roberto said yawning, "What are you doing here?"  
"No I just wanted to see where Jewel was. And where the kids are too."  
Roberto was confused,  
" I don't know where Jewel is. And what kids do you mean?" Roberto asked.  
"My kids! Roberto, I know its been a while but I mean Bia, Carla, and Tiago. " Blu asked.  
"Oh yeah those three. They are at your hollow by the claybanks. And I still don't know where Jewel is." Roberto said.  
"Thanks Roberto, you're the best." Blu jumped out of Roberto's nest, but forgot he can't fly and fell to the ground. Luckily he didn't get badly injured.  
Blu walked all the way to the claybanks. A hour long trip.  
Finally he reached what he guessed was his nest and crawled inside.  
"DAD IS HOME! " Tiago said running to him.  
Blu was on the floor trying to catch his breath, his lounge was out of his beak and was dripping saliva on the floor. Blu was exhausted.  
"Hey guys. Been a long day you know." Blu said getting if the floor.  
"You know where your mother is?" he asked.  
"Oh she went back to Rio to go and get something from Luiz. Something about a lifejacket that saved her life or something. I don't know." Carla said.  
Blu instantly remembered what she went to go get.  
When Blu received his coat the coat had a lifejacket on it, in case another rubber pig would come out of nowhere and try and drown him. So when he jumped out of a plane after Jewel he had simply pulled his life jacket, sans of course he also broke his wing from the impact in the water which is why he can't fly now.  
"Well that makes sense. I guess!" Blu said.  
The rest of the kids went into their rooms to sleep, except Bia. She went up to Blu.  
"Dad, lately you've been acting on edge. Or even more than usual anyway, ways wrong?" she asked.  
Blu pulled Bia into his wings.  
"Bia out of all 3 of my children you are the most intelligent, which is why what I say next may seem stupid and impossible, at least in the laws of science."  
Bia understood and gave the universal gesture for in listening.

"I think someone is messing with time, altering my past to affect my future." Blu said silently.  
"Yesterday I had all my feathers, and I could fly. Nor did I have this coat on. And I don't remember having teeth." Blu said.  
"Call me crazy… well dont because I'm your dad, but it has something to do with rubber pigs."  
"I believe you, dad." Bia said.  
"Really? You actually do? Don't lie to me!" Blu said.  
"Im not, it is possible for someone to replace an object with something in the past to affect the future. But the only strange thing is, your present is still in the past. Your memory hasn't changed along with the time." Bia said.  
Blu was relieved to hear someone who believed him.  
"Okay, I need you to help me find out whoever is ruining my childhood possibly trying to kill me." Blu said.  
"I promise I will dad," she gave her dad a hug and kiss and went to bed,"goodnight dad."  
"Goodnight Bia. " Blu whispered almost.  
Blu could have guessed he was just going crazy but Bias conclusion was so reasonable, or at least it would seem that way with someone of high intellect.  
Blu stepped outside the nest. The nest lay on the ground at the base of a tree so Blu could walk in and out.  
Blu was looking at the dark night sky when he saw a light blue bird fly through the trees getting closer.  
Jewel touched down right in front of him.  
"Hi Blu ? Guess what I found at luiz's garage!" she said.  
She pulled out a life jacket with some blue feathers in it.  
"You kept it!" Blu asked surprised, remembering the life jacket.  
"yeah. And I also found something else. Guess!" Jewel said.  
"I can't think of anything else." Blu said.  
"I found time for us to have a night out, we can just walk through the amazon see the sights, and come back home. And then we can just relax. Or do something else 'fun' at the nest." Jewel said, in a romantic way.  
Blu liked that idea. He just hoped no rubber pigs would ruin the day. 


	4. Progressive Stupidity

It had happened again. Blu woke up in his nest alone with a mechanical arm replacing his right wing, a huge bulging vein across his face, most of his teeth shattered, and drool coming uncontrollably from his mouth.

He sat up in his nest. No one was there. Blu remembered why he had all these things.

He was yet again in moose lake Minnesota and with his friend Gaz the pigeon. Blu was trying to learn how to fly (since the jacket he was wearing prohibited him from doing so).

Gaz and Blu were at the top of a building, Gaz holding a large kite, and Blu having a rope attached to him to the kite.

The wind started to pick up, Gaz launched the kite and Blu went flying. He was in the air for a good 5 minutes until the kite got replaced by a rubber pig.

Gaz watched in horror as Blu fell to the ground, punching a hole through the concrete and landing in the sewer system underground.

Blu snapped back to reality. Blu had no memory of having children, or Jewel ever being his wife.

Blu walked outside to stretch his legs and to go and find Nigel. But before he took a foot Eduardo, Jewel, and a village sentry stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Eduardo asked.

"I have to go find Nigel." Blu said.

"Who is Nigel?" Eduardo asked.

"It's a cockatoo that me and Blu used to know. But why do you need to find him?" Jewel asked.

"He ruined my childhood. And im gonna find out how and stop him." Blu said.

"We can't let you leave your nest, your under house arrest." Eduardo said.

"Why?"

"With that mechanical claw of yours, you have the power to cause a unforeseen amount of power and destruction." Eduardo said.

"No, you have to let me find him. Now. I promise if I find him I won't have this claw." Blu said.

Eduardo decided to let Blu go ahead but Jewel had to follow him. He also asked Roberto to make sure Jewel is safe. So the three went to find Nigel.

"So… Jewel, how is Bia, Carla, and Tiago? " Blu asked.

"Who… who are those three?" Jewel asked.

"Nevermind, I didn't think you would know who they were either." Blu knew that somehow the changes to his body would have some affect with his relationship with Jewel.

Blu used his sleeve to wipe off some spit off his beak.

"Blu, I never asked you. But how did you get that arm?" Roberto asked.

"I fell from the sky punched a hole through the sewer system. Broke my wing so badly the bone inside was pretty much powder. So they replaced my wing." Blu said.

"Well, Jewel and I were thinking of giving you a gift. We know its hard with that arm so, here." Roberto said Handing Blu a little gift.

It was a life jacket with a bow on it. How they got the bow was a mystery but Blu didn't care.

"Thank you for saving Ju- Ju Blu!" Roberto said.

Blu took the gift .

The group kept walking until Blu saw something that frightened him badly.

Tai had emerged from the base that Gabi, Nigel,and himself were in. And in Tai's claw was a rubber pig.

Blu hid behind a log scared of the pig. Jewel and Roberto looked at the Iguana named Tai. Tai likewise stared back at them with the pig still in his claw.

Blu gathering his senses, mustered up the courage to stand up. He looked at Tai. Tai in fear ran back inside his base and locked the door.

Blu again felt something different about him. He looked behind him and found a big tank with a pump in it attached to his back with tubes in his neck.

Roberto also seemingly vanished. Jewel was there with him but was playing on a Game Slave 2.

flashback

Back in moose lake, Blu was riding on a boat when the boat was again replaced by a rubber pig. He started to drown. After failing to swim for 10 minutes he finally fell unconscious.

A indefinite amount of time later, Blu opened his eyes to find paramedics all around him. One had defibrillators in his hand.

"Come one, come on stick with me! If I lose one more life today they will sack me!" the paramedic said.

He started charging the defibrillators.

"Clear!" Another paramedic said.

Just as the defibrillators would have made contact with Blu's chest they were replaced with rubber pigs. The paramedic putting all his strength into them started to accidentally crush Blu's skeleton, especially around his lung.

Blu went to the hospital were they gave him the oxygen pump as his lungs were now rendered useless.

Blu snapped again into reality.

Blu trying to chase Tai, felt a sudden press of weakness. And he held a angry letter inside of his mechanical claw.

"As soon as I find you (gasp) you will pay… (gasp) for ruining my life. Im gonna put this angry letter on your door." Blu looked back at Jewel who was still playing on the game slave 2.

"Jewel have I always had these tubes in my neck." Blu said, pulling on them.

"Boating accident when you were 10 remember. Your lung collapsed. " Jewel said looking up.

"And have my plans always been this lame?" Blu asked.

"Oohh yeah." Jewel said.

Blu finally snapped, the air pump on his back started pumping faster, Blu ran all the way in front of the bases door and kicked it down.

Nigel, thinking he killed Blu in the boating incident, heard the door collapse.

"Alright Nigel! I will find you!" Blu said looking around.

Nigel sent another pig back in time.

Blu was playing tag with Alice and Chloe in moose lake. After running around for a while Blu saw a toy pig and instantly started screaming.

He ran away from it slipped and fell on his back shattering the air pump. Blu's body lay on the floor twitching while occasionally electricity would flare around his body.

Nigel looked at the the status of Blu's health. He found his heart rate was a flat line, so was his history, and his life line.

Nigel decided to start celebrating, Tai Gabi and Nigel all sat around with drinks in their mouths celebrating the supposed death of Blu.

The computer showed again that Blu's heart beat started again, and his lifeline was strong.

Nigel heard and felt a tremor that was getting nearer and nearer until. ..

"YOU WILL PAY FOR RUINING MY CHILDHOOD NIGEL!" Blu said now in a huge suit of armor, which he operated with a Lever and buttons.

Nigel Tai and Gabi started screaming trying to stop him but Blu was too strong.

Nigel took another pig and threw it into the portal, but then a machine gun was found on the suit if armor.

Nigel threw another piggy, and then another. Then in a last ditch effort threw an entire crate of piggys into the portal.

But this only made Blu stronger as his armor was now armed to the teeth.

Blu used his sleeve to wipe saliva off his beak, a huge vein could be seen going across his face as well as veins in his eyeballs.

"Tai Gabi! In order to save us now I have to warn myself in the past!" Nigel said.

Nigel picked up the last rubber piggy attached a Stick'-E-Note to it and started writing on it.

Blu crashed into the room where Nigel and his crew was. Ready to kill them all.

Nigel hurled the piggy into the machine in the last second.

In the past Nigel had just discovered the machine worked.

"Finally now I have found a way to destroy Blu. With this machine I can stop Blu from ever escaping my grasp in Rio. Or from existing period!" Nigel said to Gabi, and his newest evil henchman Tai.

"Ooooh!" Gabi and Tai said simultaneously.

Suddenly a bright flash of light could be seen. Nigel stood at the machine, his beak hung open drooling . In his wing was his own brain. So what was inside of his head.

Inside his head was a rubber pig with a note on it.

The note read:

Nigel

DON'T USE THE TIME MACHINE!

Love Nigel.

Tai and Gabi both stared at Nigel, trying to figure out what happened.

"Goooh Gag!" Nigel said, his speech was slurred and he had the intelligence of a 2 year old.

(which is strange considering he wouldn't be able to send the rubber pig back in time to begin with. which would mean he wouldnt be able to send the pig back to replace his brain. whixh woukd mean he would still be in the position he was now. It's a grandfather paradox.)

Blu in the present woke up inside his nest. Jewel and the kids were next to him.

He felt his back. No air pump. He looked at his wing. No mechanical claw. He looked at his body. No jacket.

Blu was as happy as the sun itself. He decided to go back to sleep forgetting everything that jugs happen.

That is until a rubber pig fell out of the sky.

The end ?


End file.
